Dark paradise
by Innocence vs immortality
Summary: A chance meeting led to fascination, fascination turned into desire, desire became uncontrollable lust and soon from there. Came the destruction of everything and everyone in its path. kai /Bonnie Bonnie/ Stefan fic rating may change
1. Recon mission

He watched her run across the field breathing heavy, green eyes shining from tears she was close to shedding.

He was captived no he was entranced by her beauty who would've thought such a lowly servant could actually be able to run away ha.

The thought of it by itself is ironic that someone who the people looked down upon could actually be strong. Kai was not a man to be entranced he didn't worry about petty things like skin color or ranking.

No he only wants one thing power after being alive for over 500 years you realize that's the only thing that truly last.

That's why he had to have this girl he already knew she would die and he had no intentions for stopping it he had plans for what was to come no need to rush it he could be patient for her.

So he quickly said a spell that would make her reincarnate. As they put her on the stick or whatever the lowly humans called it and watched them burn her.

He could hear her screams he looked at her with a smirk and suprisingly she looked at him hate in her eyes as she recongnized him for what he was.

He put a finger to his lips and shook his head this was going to be very interesting indeed.

Almost 500 years later

it was 1992 on February 5th I knew she was born I could feel it. The power being brought unto the world and the endless possibilities of what I could do with it.

I was almost giddy my brother Silas looked at me with a perplexed look I shrugged it off and quickly did a locater spell mhmm so she was where it all started i thought with a smirk.

I put on my jacket and headed for the door. Silas asked me where I was going I turned and smirked and said I'm going to go get my girl.


	2. I love Wenseday's

Two hours ago I arrived in Virginia I've been driving for over six hours but fatigue barely registered in my mind.

My hunger did though and I quickly turned into a 7/11 I went inside and got a extra large Pepsi and cheese doodles. The checkout girl was a cute blonde I winked at her and she almost almost fainted right then and there I almost laughed mortals can be so pathetic but eh she has good taste.

Too bad I have to kill her she would've been fun I thought as I eyed her legs but a witness would've been bad even I being as reckless and psychotic as I am didn't need those problems.I watched as she started choking and gasping for air this was my favorite part watching the light go out of their eyes as they took their last breath the rush was amazing.

I waved bye bye and walked out as she painfully died. I smirked and drove off at full speed and said I'm coming for you Bennett.

It was 2:38 am when I arrived I knew she was here I could practically hear her power that was calling to me . I saw the hospital and instantly pulled in and went to the elevator to the delivery room. When the nurse saw me she became alert and batted her eyelashes seductively how may I help you sir she said.

I'm looking for the Bennett's can you tell me the room number she looked it up almost instantly and told me I said thanks and winked and went to find my girl. I saw Abigail Bennett and Rudy Hopkins Bennett sound asleep in the hospital room I turned and went to the baby viewing and saw her through the glass in the deserted wall .

She was there front and center green eyes wide and curious when our eyes met I felt something like an electricity volt go through me I looked at her tag and read her name aloud Bonnie mhmm I like it. It suits her I thought I suddenly had the urge to take her then and now but I knew I couldn't it took all my self control but I know in the end sticking to the plan will be much more rewarding.

Her power was intoxicating I felt like she was a siren and I was the poor sailor I knew it would only grow to becoming more powerful and the mere thought of it filled me with joy of all the power that would soon be mine.

I was about to enter the room for a closer look at her but then was interrupted when he came I sensed him before I saw and quickly said the spell that will brand her though I know won't be visible on its own until she's 16. Then the one and only Stefan Salvatore doppelgänger to my brother Silas entered the hall when he saw me he instantly got defensive and ready to fight I scoffed stupid boy.

Hello steffy he said nothing but growled at me ha you looking pretty good these days you know without all the blood covering you I said.

He then sped towards me and pushed me against the glass and I could hear Bonnie start to cry and it made my blood starts to boil . I had him instantly on the ground holding his head from the migraine I see your still bitter over your little wife's death eh steffy.

I watched his face turn to shock at the fact I knew they were married but it quickly turned to rage and hatred and he tried to lunge for me. I added some more pressure now now how many times do I have to tell you it was Katherine who had her burned at the stake. I mean who would've thought that when you dumped her and started seeing your servant who you then eloped with I said .

That she would kill her after catching you kissing the girl mhmm who would've thunk it oh yeah that's right me I say my tone dripping with sarcasm .

I told you that even though she was screwing you and your brother again he growled he's so touchy sometimes that she was a a crazy possessive chick but neither of you listened and your wife had to pay the price and now the girls mine I said and smirked.

I'm not letting her go he gritted out I made her a promise and I intend on keeping it he said blah blah blah I looked at him on his knees growling. I leaned in close to his face smirked and then said game on Salvatore and took out my hunting knife and started stabbing him in the chest.

I knew he couldn't be killed this way but it felt so good watching him wheeze as I hit his lungs over and over while he watched as his blood started to cover my face.

I then let him go and watched him in his barely conscience state crumble to the ground watching me. I blew a kiss to Bonnie and smiled wide did you like the show I asked I then kept walking to the elevator got inside and looked at him poor steffy.

I then said if you know what's best for you Salvatore you and your brother will leave my girl alone. I then watched him crumble the floor a scared look on his face I then smirked at the sight. Sigh I sure do love wenseday .

 **Thanks to MaNiQ1 for my first review ever :)**


	3. Cold nights make me warm

**Disclaimer: I get nothing and keep in mind this story is A.U**

 **Bonnie's point of view**

I look at him were both in a black rooms and the only light is the one from the plugged in floor light I watch him as he just sits there in his old wooden chair looking relaxed acting like there isn't a care in the world

I don't even know who he is but I wanted to hit him to strangle him Ive only seen the outline of him so far but I know he's what's keeping me here each night in this suffocating room just so he can look at me. He for the first time steps closer to the light and I see him more clearly from my spot on the floor he was actually pretty handsome maybe I'll rethink strangling him.

He does a soft laugh and I know I was talking out loud again I stand up and stare at him I'm not afraid of him I tell myself he's just another human being not the boogie man.

He looks right back at me head slightly cocked to the side smirking and never in my almost 16 years of life have I ever felt this way he was staring at me like he could see my soul.

I knew I was going to lose this staring contest and relunctly I looked away shivering from what he did to me , I backed away and glared hard at him. Go away before I have to hurt you I'm not afraid of you I said.

He's much taller than me so anything I could really do was poke him in the chest to emphasis my point after this and I did hard or I hope it was.

He smiled like the Cheshire Cat and leaned in close my breath caught while he whispered in my ear good morning Bonnie

I woke up with a start jumping up out of my bed breathing heavy for the past month I've been having dreams like that but this is the first time he's let me see him each night he sits in that chair and sometimes talks to me.

I calm my breathing and head for the bathroom to get ready to start my day and I notice a slight pain on my wrist it's probably nothing I say and go on with my day.

I go downstairs and see my dad about to leave I run up to him and hug him it's only us ever since my mom left. I ask him when is he coming back he said in two weeks one day before my birthday I nod and say bye.

Caroline and Elena I know are gonna try to throw me a party I'm the youngest while their already sixteen I'm 15 in the 11th grade.

After I eat I go outside about to walk to school when I see Stefan leaning against his car I've known him and Damon my whole life they say their my protecters I don't know why though it's not like anything bad happens here the worst thing that could would be someone stepped on my shoe.

I quickly try to get in trying to ignore the butterflies I've been getting when I see him lately but before I can he speeds over to me and ask me am I forgetting something I blush down at the ground and shake my head no.

He smirks and open the door for me but right before I can get in he leans down and kisses my cheek.

Once I get to school I race out yelling bye I have to go see Caroline and Elena I've also known them all my life I just havent told them about the brothers. Steafn said I can't tell anyone about them because it could get them in trouble so only my dad knows.

When I finally find them I see Elena and Matt cuddled up and Caroline flirting with Tyler they all greet me as I do them I guess I won't be able to tell them right now I turn and go get ready for class.

While Mr. Alaric was talking about the civil war I look out the classroom door window and that's when I saw her a lady wearing 1800 clothes she smiles and turns for me to follow her.

I get my jacket on and quickly ask can I be excused i go ignoring Elena calling me to go see who this woman was and why I feel connected to her.

As I'm following her towards the forest I can sense that she's a witch and a powerful one I'm not sure if she's dangerous but I know I can hold my own I've been practicing all my life with the grimores Damon got me.

Once were in the middle of the trees she turns and looks at me smiling wide and hugs me I hug her back asking who she is and she gives me a sad smile. I'm Emily I almost forgot that your not my sister she says I nod my head yes and say I'm an only child.

Her happy expression soon turns sad when she looks at my wrist she grabs and says oh no he's coming who's coming I say my voice revealing my nervousness.

She doesn't reply I say it again louder to get her attention she looks at me with a grim look and replies by saying the devil and after that I lost consciousness.

 **Sorry it's short I'll update sooner this time remember to review and have a good day**


	4. There's blood on your lies

**Disclaimer:I own nothing .. Still**

 **Bonnies p.o.v**

 _Mr. Salvatore just sent a servant to tell me he wants me to the market and to get plentiful for we are to have guest tonight._

 _I say thank you to the girl for telling me and proceed to get ready to leave. Emily would've like to go with me but she must help prepare rooms and to be the personal servant of one of the people we are to be host of while they have their stay here._

 _To be perfectly honest I quiet prefer it this way my mind has been plagued with the thoughts of Stefan Salvatore who I have feelings for._

 _It's just been me and Emily to take care of each other ever since our mama and pa were killed by our old masters when we I was 6 and Emily 11._

 _For five years me and Emily have stayed here since she married one of the servants here when I was 11 and ever since then I've adored Stefan Salvatore. Emily tells me often how nothing could ever come of it and I should just forget my foolish thoughts because dreams could get people like us hurt or killed._

 _I get everything together and walk on my way. While I pass by I hear Stefan and Damon playing with the younger servants in the back they've both always been kind and gentle towards us not treating us as lesser beings as others have just the thought of it makes me smile ._

 _As I keep going on my way I hear the voice of my affections call me I turn and see him running towards me. I see Damon in the back with a smile shaking his head muttering something I can't hear._

 _Stefan comes to me and ask me where I am about to take my leave I look down shyly and reply to the market he nods and says how he wishes to accompany me._

 _I nod and say that is fine and we go on our way walking in comfortable silence on our way. Once there we engage in polite conversation here and there he ask me do I have a suitor yet and I blush and reply no. He nods and looks pleased._

 _We go on helping each other get the items that are needed and I notice some of the town folks looking at me with disdain but I try not to linger my thoughts on it but I can tell it is bothering Stefan though ._

 _We were still habing a pleasent time until a man bumped into me on purpose causing me to fall the he proceeded to yell at me with hate in his eyes and words then I hear Stefan defend me telling the man to leave me be. Seeing the anger in the mans eyes at being corrected and I sense quickly that this will not end well for any one and I quickly say a spell that calms down the man._

 _I say my apologies to the man and we continue on getting what is needed. On the way back I say thank you to Stefan for defending me and helping me. He nods and says it was his duty to help a lady I blush lightly and he tells me that it was quiet enjoyable spending the day with me._

 _I knew it was foolish and out of line but I reply and say its always enjoyable to spend time with someone as charming as him. He blushes and then looks at me a dazed look on his face and starts leaning close our bodies almost touching and tells me._

* * *

I awake with a start feeling a killer headache about to hit me I look around and notice I'm not in my soft bed but some hard floor.

I look around and see what looks like a old abandoned house that looked creepy it was dark out and candles were lit. I hear the woman named Emily clear her throat a smirk very present on her face I didn't know you were so weak hearted she says.

I almost immediately come to the defense of my heart but before I could anything she says a quick spell to silent me saying I always had something to say.I started mumbling at this stranger wondering how would she know and I guess she saw this as her cue to speak.

She then proceeds to tell me about this person who she refuses to name but gave the very lovely nickname the devil's mother the way she describes this man he sounded cruel beyond belief.

After she was done giving me the basics of the man and to stay away from him no matter what and takes the spell off of me.I grumply ask what time it is and which she calmly replied 12:00 am I almost jumped out of my skin Damon and Stefan were probably going crazy looking for me I've been gone since 10 am.

I give Emily my explanation on why I have to leave she nods in understanding and she tells me we will meet again soon so she can prepare me i nod and I ask how to get back she gives direction. While I was walking back humming I turn to the side and that's when I saw him.

The man from my dreams smirking at me he then whispers im coming for you and then winks . I stare in shock my body feeling fear and excitement at the same time and after i blink he's gone. I continue on my way faster knowing Stefan or Damon were going to kill me they were probably gonna tag team on my demise because I scared them.

I walk even slower to delay the inevitable and just my luck it rains now my hair is gonna be afroy just perfect.

When I arrive all the lights are off and it seemed like no one was home but I knew better than to think I was in the clear when I turned on the light inside there was Damon at the side of the door leaning with a smirk.

You had a nice walk witchy what did you just come back from a bad date he says smirking I could see in his eyes the amusement he was feeling.

At least I could actually get one gramps I say grumpily ouch that hurt my feeling judgy he says I glare and turn to walk when I hear him say that Stefan was in my room ready to spank me.

I showed him one of his Italian native hand signs and went up to face Stefan.

 **Do the characters seem in character ? I don't want them to be o.c just review tell me whether or not. plus Damon who do you want Damon with anyone is fine just please not Elena I have something special for her. Review tell me your thoughts what You would like to see more or less of if you want it longer any questions just tell me. Thanks :)**


	5. Creepers, Stalkers, Killers oh my

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing but I wouldn't mind Damon's leather jacket keep in mind this story is a.u .**

 **Kai pov:**

When I saw her in the rain I felt the connection to her power calling me it was intoxicating. I almost snatched her up right then and there when I saw the curiousity in her eyes .

The Salvatore brothers might be an issue though the older one is persistent as a toddler and I saw the way she looks at the superman brother the adoration in her eyes.

I'll just have to make sure they won't matter though

because soon i want all of her will be mine.

Her birthday is in two more weeks then everything will begin to take place I smirk just thinking about it and how this was going to be more fun than Pac man . Then I hear my phone ringing tearing me out of my thoughts I look down. It's a call from Silas who i hate and i desperately want to slide decline but i know that will only make him be more persistent .

I sigh heavily and answer hello brother dearest I say with false cheeriness and he replies rather threatningly where are you kai sigh he'll never change always so bossy and wound up.

I pick a piece of lint off my jacket and reply off handingly oh you know ruining people's lives bringing suffering and shame and eating burgers the whole bad boy routine my lovely brother.

I hear him scoff and is their something you need Silas I say in a low tone my patience wearing thin.

I can practically see him smirking and right before he answers I click.

Oh that will never get old it probably wasn't important anyways just him wanting to be a overbearing mother ever since qetsiyah he's been moody.

I mute my phone just to make sure I won't be disturbed. He's not my problem my problem is the one im stalking.

I watch as my problem continues to walk home in the rain I have to watch her I can't have emotionally traumatized by someone else pssh that's my job.

Finally she begins to run into her driveway i already knew the Salvatore idiots are there. I know for now she will be fine now they might be morons but they're useful sometimes.

I went to my car and rev back to the motel it was crap but the counter girl was making it not be so bad as soon as I walked in she started blinking heavily and making what sounded like mating noises but I guess could be interpreted as flirting.

Usually I would entertain her by showing my attention for a few hours before telling her to leave but not tonight.

I had other plans of entertainment family guy and my cheese doodles but first I need to get started on forming the brand slowly where It won't be seen . I didn't even look at her as I turned and went on the steps to my room.

Once inside I quickly placed a silencing spell using the power I obtained from a tailsman i got from qetisiyah before she went loco. Just in case and got started on making sure Bonnie's mark binds her to me and me only that way when the time comes for what my true intentions are it will be easier . I might be homicidal, a sociopath, insanely hot but the least I can do is do it right so her pain will be at least not faint worthy I need her awake.

Only thing I needed to be sure that all bases were covered completely with this spell there's no room for one error I just needed to be sure I already took the steps needed to make sure it doesn't come to pass. I told myself as I fell asleep after I finished my spell and my marathon . Several hours later i wake up feeling groggy I do my fancy leg stretches and realize something i'm all out of coke .

Then I hear my phone ringing again whoever invented these things needed to be killed ugh this is getting troublesome I answer the phone saying what . Kai well don't you sound sexy when you just wake up.

Annoyed i reply and you don't now what do you want Katherine I'm in the zone here I say since she interrupted my exercise.

I could practically hear her false pout when she says I just wanted to say i'll be in mystic falls in about a week and I'm kind of on the run from klaus remember so unless you want no help I suggest.

I cut off her voice and scoff and reply I think your forgetting something husky you work for me not the other way around you get here when I say so and you leave when i want or i kill you myself and then I hang up the phone.

That girl is getting to be a kink in my neck between her Salvatore talk and smoker voice it's a miracle I haven't killed her yet.

That's not the focus for now though I finished the brand to go on Bonnie not knowing the consequences for it would be the end of us all.

* * *

Bonnie's p.o.v

I grudgingly walk up the stairs I knew if I took a run for it he would probably catch me and make me hang out with Damon for punishment. I slowly open the door and see Stefan sitting on my bed with his seriously upset face that he uses on Damon so often.

I go and take off my jacket and place it on a hanger and I sit in my chair that's across my bed.

He watches me carefully this whole time I open my mouth to apologize but he looks at me in a way that all words seem to go away.

I know that we shouldn't be openly staring at each other heck we shouldn't even be this close to each other .

I'm a witch he's a vampire one that's over 100 years old but ... My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Damon yell I hear no spanking in there!.

I glare at the door and say a spell that makes him feel burned. I hear Damon howl and say I was gonna pay for that glass he dropped.

Then I look back at Stefan he looks slightly amused at what Ive done he then ask am I alright I feel slightly confused and I'm guessing my face portrayed it because he softly chuckles . I'm not mad Bonnie I know whatever it probably was important your not Damon your actually responsible.

I smile gently and say thanks he stands and I do to still not able to reach his shoulder and I hug him and he kisses me on the forehead and say goodnight I sigh and reply the same words.

He turns around and he looks like he has more to say I can see in his face and so do i but tonight would not be best for it . After I shower I decide to do my hair tomorrow and I fall into sleep.

When I wake up I see him again the stranger on my bed staring at me amused with a small smirk .

I sit up wide awake now who are you and why have you been showing up in my dreams I ask my tone filled with Curiousity and anger.

Maybe im your night in shining armor the clyde to your bonnie the John to your Claire the Frank to your Rachel . Can you shut up already I say eyes rolling .

Your so cute when your angry it just so adorable I roll my eyes again I want to attack him but something is stopping my power.

I looked at him shocked oh he replies you wanted to attack me didn't you tch tch tch that's not very nice.

His smirk turning into a wide tooth smile as he creeps closer to me I knew you would want to Bonnie that's why I syphoned some of your power in your sleep . I feel an even stronger urge to hit him but also something else I feel a weird connection to him like we know each other on erm personal levels.

The way he smiles even wider is beyond me but then I realized I accidentally said those words out loud .

He replies as cocky as Damon that its just a curse thats he's so irresistible. I reply sharply that when I said personal that I meant a kind of I'll be the one to kill him kind of personal that I'm part of your demise kind .

His boyish face turns into a slight pout that's kind of nice and says that's not very nice Bonnie.

Suddenly it hits me here I am fraternizing with the enemy I should be questioning him doing something not whatever I'm doing but before I could even say something his lips were on mine .

It took me no time to push him off me I reached for my lamp to at least smash his head in with it for what he just did but he was gone and in the next moment I woke up.

So it was all a dream huh like last time that's good that he didn't kiss me for real I roughly wipe at my lips but I still feel weird in a way.

I know I should at least tell Stefan or Damon about these dreams witches rarely have dreams and these are so life like I feel like he actually enters my mind to speak to me in my dreams. Even so I'm choosing not to whoever this person is he's powerful very powerful i need to know more first.

I dont want to put them or anyone else in danger without more to go off of and so far he doesn't seem like a threat to me personally but I can tell that he wants something.

For now only thing I can do is try to find out more so I can protect my friends when I go into the bathroom I feel the pain again on the outside of my wrist it looks like a symbol is forming .

I hold my wrist inhaling and exhaling sharply it hurts badly I feel like i can barely do anything with my whole body my mouth starts to scream and then in the next moment the pain is gone .

I look at my wrist and nothing is there at all I hold my head hair still Afroy and messed up what's happening to me what's wrong with my wrist. I make a mental note that whenever I see the boogeyman of mine again I need to demand some answers for this .

I do my hair so it will look like my bang styled long hair again and get ready for school I get in the car I had the whole house to myself this time and I told Stefan not to pick me up as I drive in my little car.

On the road i take a path thats different from everyone else's but its shorter way. As im driving on the otherside I see a woman who looks just like Elena but different I look at her confused and next thing I know I see her take a u turn and start charging her car towards me I feel like I should be in fast and furious the way I'm driving my little Prius against her S.U.V .

She hits my tail and then next she hits my backside the car swerves and then flips me off the road.

I try to mentally relax my muscles like they told us to do I see flashbacks of my life of my father and my friends.

Then the car stops I'm still buckled up upside down I see her walking towards me I'm bleeding everywhere I wouldn't be able to physically beat her. I try saying a spell but then I remember my magic is still weak from the guy.

I discreetly try to grab a glass shard she catches it right before it hits her forehead and throws it in my lungs.

I cough up my blood in thick blobs I'm dying and I don't even know why she decided to kill me . Her voice is huskier than Elena's I notice as I hear her say I'm quite the fighter that by now it seems most people would be begging for their pathetic lives.

I spit out blood knowing my time was coming soon and reply I'm not gonna ask you for anything except that you die too and then. I threw another shard into her chest as hard as I can she yells at me telling me how I barely missed her heart she grabs my hair and tell me i'm going to pay for that and then everything turns black.

 **Hi guys sorry I haven't updated everything has been crazy in life and then i had my birthday which kept me occupied but I will do better I made this one longer just for y'all. so tell me your thoughts what you want more of less if theirs is nay grammar issues . Even how long you want the chapters or any questions just show love by review and let me know. Oh I almost forgot Kai was in the last chapter just discreetly hidden and he is also a romantic interest also someone else. Though who they are is a secret :) but don't worry though she will only end up with one person in the end .**


End file.
